geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
BFDI 26
In case if some of you don't know what "BFDI" is, it's an animated youtube show created by: jacknjellify, the series is basically a parody of "Total Drama Island". for those who don't know what "Total Drama Island" is, you will need to look it up before you watch BFDI, otherwise you will understand. But anyways, what if i told you that jacknjellify actually made a BFDI 26? That is actually true, BFDI 26 was made after the final BFDI episode was released, however: jacknjellify was hacked 7 days later after the episode was aired, the hacker is unknown, but the hacker managed to find episode 26 of BFDI, and upload it on his channel, however: the hacker decided to edit creepy stuff in the video so that he could make it more unsettling. So anyway: I was visiting jacknjellify's channel, wondering if there was a new video out from him, but I got something very unexpected: all his other videos were deleted and here was only one video on his channel, I clicked on the only video on his channel and began to watch. It started with Leafy and Firey on the Hang-Glider, they were flying in the air as usual, Leafy then started to speak: "So um... Firey, where exactly are we going?" she said. "We are heading to Yoyale Mountain to get away from all the others, Leafy." Firey replied. Firey and Leafy continued to fly, this lasted for about 3 seconds before it cut to the contestants, they looked like they were trying to build a giant cannon. "Alright, seem's good enough." Said Golf ball, being her bossy self as usual. "Lets fire it!" "Hold on, what should we fire it with?" Tennis Ball asked. "Lets go with you!" Golf Ball said Tennis Ball started to get nervous and said: "Wait, why me?" "You're pretty much the biggest and roundest contestant, so could you maybe be our cannon ball?" Golf Ball asked. "Okay, fine." Tennis Ball said; still being nervous. "Excellent, put him in the cannon, guys!" Golf Ball commanded. needle and Match lifted Tennis Ball in the cannon as the cannon began to make a hissing sound. "Hey, I didn't say fire! oh well..." Golf Ball said. Finally, the cannon make a loud noise and shot Tennis Ball into the air, it then cut to Tennis ball flying through the sky in fast speed, it then cut back to Firey and Leafy, Tennis Ball's not-so-loud screaming can be heard in the distance, Leafy then notices this and asks Firey: "Hey, whats that sound?" Firey looked back only to see Tennis Ball Flying at them, Firey then says: "Uh Oh." Tennis Ball then hits the Hang-Glider and they all start flying violently, while screaming in their usual voices, it then cut to what seemed to look like the Earth, as Tennis Ball, Firey, and Leafy were all going around it, this lasted for 5 seconds as it cut back to the contestants, Leafy landed right in the middle of all the contestants, while Tennis Ball landed Between Match and Blocky, and Firey Landing somewhere near a forest as it cut to a bunch of Tree's, Firey landed to the forest, and fell unconscious. Meanwhile: The other contestants all glared at Leafy as Leafy Nervously stood there with a nervous look on her face. "We want revenge for you stealing Dream Island, Leafy!" Golf ball yelled, Leafy then said: "Wait, can't we just talk about this?" Coiny then said: "GET HER!" Leafy had a shocked expression on her face as she said: "Uh Oh!" The camera zoomed in to Leafy's face as the camera cut to black, this lasted for 6 seconds as the camera faded into the scene, it was night time outside, and Leafy looked beaten up badly, she even had a part of her ripped out of herself, Leafy continued to walk with a tired and grumpy expression on her face, she then walked into the forest, the scene then cut to Firey calling for Leafy multiple times, Firey then turned around only to see Leafy walking near him, Firey made a happy expression as he ran to Leafy. "Hey Leafy!" Firey gladly said, Firey's expression turned shocked as he noticed the wounds on Leafy, "W-what happened to you?" Firey said, Leafy responded with: "It's Nothing, I'm gonna go far away, don't follow me." Firey then asked: "Well, can i at least come with you?" Leafy; now having a mad expression, yelled: "NO, I'm sick and tired of everything now, all i want is some peace!" Firey turned his expression into a shocked one as he walked to Leafy, "Wait Leafy, please don't leave me!" Firey said. 'GET AWAY!" Leafy yelled as she ran away from the woods, Firey then said "Wait! come back!" Firey continued to chase Leafy as leafy ran away more with tears in her eyes, Firey then said: "Leafy please, we can talk about..." just when Firey was finishing his sentence: The audio just made loud static noises, so I couldn't hear what was happening, but I could still see it. Leafy then ran to the edge of the cliff as the scene cut to show her accidentally falling off, Firey ran to the cliff and looked down with a terrified expression on his face, the scene then cut to show Leafy falling from the cliff, the scene finally cut to the floor with some spikes, just as Leafy hit the spikes, the scene cut to black for 5 seconds only to show Firey looking very horrified at what he was seeing, the scene slowly zoomed into his face, this lasted for 6 seconds as he started to speak, but all you could hear was distorted talking and very messed-up static noises, this all lasted for 8 seconds as the scene then cut to black for the last time, after 4 seconds, the end credits begun with sad music playing in the background, the credits showed all the supporters of jacknjellify's channel and all that stuff, then the end credits ended, there was an epilogue of the entire land of BFDI, there was a nuke siren playing in the background, and in the distance, you could see a nuclear bomb as it hit the land with all the contestants screaming, you could even see a giant Firey in the sk, Firey had those evil type of eyes, which were just like Evil Leafy's, he started to speak; in a deep-satanic voice: "I tried to convince Leafy that everything was gonna be okay, I tried telling her I don't care if Dream Island is gone, I only care about her as a friend, a BEST friend, BUT NOW ALL OF YOU HAD TO MAKE HER FEEL MISERABLE, Now that i have sent that nuke down to all of you, you will all feel pain and suffering for doing this to Leafy..." the scene then cut to loud static, then cut to a beat up Leafy, she looked like she had a grin on her face, more like an evil smirk, she was in a black background with white text, the white text under her said: "My Justice Has Been SERVED." this lasted for 7 seconds, then the scene cut to loud static again for 3 seconds, then the episode finally ended. I wanted to see if anybody else was complaining about this episode, so i went to the comment section, but the comments were disabled. So i then started to email jacknjellify about this video, i started to put in why did this exist and why his videos were deleted, I then waited a few days for the response, I then got a response a few days later and the email of him said: "Hello there, we are aware of the issue involving the video that was uploaded, our channel was hacked by some unknown person and we have re-uploaded all of the other videos back, meanwhile: we have deleted the 26'th part of BFDI, thanks for being patient, see you in the next video! PS: Woody should win BFB, i know it may seem like he doesn't do much, but we will just accept the fact that he was bullied back in the first episodes of BFDI, we need to press F to pay respects for Woody Category:BFDI Category:Bad Category:Terrible Category:Horrible Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Confused I am. Category:Bad pages that turned good Category:Don't eliminate woody Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Object Shows